


【Kings】【DavidJack】Just One Night

by Gothicgloomalex



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicgloomalex/pseuds/Gothicgloomalex





	【Kings】【DavidJack】Just One Night

David走在昏暗的街道上，炽白的路灯都不能把属于深夜的颜色撕扯开而占一席之地，将他整个人都笼罩在黑暗中试图阻止他前行的路线。可David依然继续快步行走，一步步接近此行的目的地。他要见Jack一面，他有很多话要对Jack说，不仅仅是感激。  
To be honest，David从未料到，Jack会在审判中站出来为他辩解——不惜和自己的父亲、他的国王作对。这让人难以理解，是说，他不理解Jack这么做的理由究竟是什么，在两人经历过那么多针锋相对，在Jack对他毫不掩饰的敌对之后。而让他吃惊的是，Silas直接在直播的审讯中大骂Jack是faggot——faggot……这比Silas对他的欺骗和陷害更让他震惊。  
他突然就开始理解Jack的party prince的称号为何而来，他也突然就能理解为什么Jack偶尔显现出的自我矛盾。注定要继承皇室血脉的人，注定要留下皇室子嗣的人，是个同性恋？  
Jack……

除去这点，David必须得承认，与Jack对他的敌对不同，他到现在都没理清过自己对Jack到底持有怎样的态度和认识。事实明摆在眼前，他的确救了Jack两次，可Jack对此并不表示感激，甚至只有反感以及厌恶。经历了皇室、政治许多的黑暗内幕后，David已经被事实击倒，也许Jack说得对，他的举动不是拯救，只有破坏和毁灭。他毁了Jack作为应该享有荣耀光环和众人瞩目的王子的生活，使他蒙羞，而自己懵懂不知，天真地觉得自己的举动换得的荣耀是过多和没有必要——这又是一笔对Jack的诋毁不是吗？即使自己真的不是故意。  
可他又能对此怎么做、怎么说？他只是个来自乡下的穷小子，不懂、不理解也不想去试着理解和习惯皇室的生活——在他看来，那是充满了虚伪、欺骗、勾心斗角和冷酷没人情的糟糕透顶的人生，除了那些光鲜、权利和财富，还有什么值得去珍惜？公众的评价、舆论，这可以让你登天，同样也可以让你无法存活。遗憾的是，那时的他只知道：他不知名的战友被掳，国王却下令放任，可他的良心，做不到眼睁睁看着无辜的人因为这样而死去。  
或许那是不该发生的。  
但已经发生，没法改变。  
他甚至为了Jack杀了人。  
第二次。

他们曾经也有过相处愉快……呵呵，或许只是他一厢情愿的认为。他们就像朋友，像兄弟，一起在午夜的party中享受花天酒地，享受年轻女人的温存，享受年轻人都觉得值得一试的糜烂——虽然在最后一步他收了手。他甚至在那之后一厢情愿以为自己离Jack进了一步。沉浸在红色灯光下的Jack如此耀眼，如此charming，让他看到失神，让他心底生出难以启齿的念头——但很快就被他自己强制无视。虽然Jack依旧捉摸不透、反复无常，常常在一旁用复杂的目光看着他，让他如芒在背。他甚至因为自己太过光鲜的英雄光环，和太一帆风顺的政途之旅而视自己为眼中钉、肉中刺。但是这些都不足以自己去恨他，即使只差一点他就为此丧命。  
这些都不足以他，去恨Jack，不足以。

 

David摇了摇头，清理掉脑中混乱的想法，而等他认为心态已经够平稳的时候，他已经到了Jack的别墅前。这座建筑还是如他第一次来到这里时一样，时尚、奢侈，但是遥远。  
令他感到意外的是，Jack的保镖见来者是他，竟直接将他带进了门。他跟在保镖的背后走进了一片漆黑，只有微弱的窗外透进来的灯光。David适应了好一会儿，才用它看清了脚下的路。  
保镖将他带进后，就转身离开带上了大门。一时间，David能听到的只剩下他自己的呼吸声。 静得可怕，就像这座建筑从来都不曾有过人迹。David站在原地，突然不知道自己的手可以放在哪里——垂在双脚两侧都觉得非常突兀。他开始怀疑自己来到这里是否是个明智的举动，  
“Jack……你在吗？”  
David终于忍不住在一片漆黑中迟疑得开口，但不知为何他并不期望会得到什么回应。他闭了闭眼睛，觉得自己或许应该离开时，在暗处的某一个角落里传来了玻璃碰撞的声响，以及Jack。  
“你知道吗？我一直认为你是个傻子……而你到现在还在不停证明这点。”模糊的声音，缓慢的语速，以及酒后的慵懒。  
David向声音的来源挪步上前，最后在窗边的角落里看到了他要寻找的人——Jack席地坐在那里，一旁是两个喝空的酒瓶，而他手里还拿着一个。  
“Jack……你，”  
“你知道吗？”Jack打断了他的话，在窗外昏暗的路灯光下，他都能清楚地看到Jack酡红的双颊，以及迷上了一层水雾的眼睛——它们在光下闪出刺眼的星芒。Jack喝醉了，而喝醉了的Jack还不断往自己的嘴里灌酒精。  
“我就知道你会到这里来……知道为什么吗？因为你就是个该死的正直、忠诚、善良到脑残的人……呵呵”Jack对着他举了举手里的酒杯，嘴角露出半个笑容，“敬我们伟大的Captain David Shepherd”  
“Jack，我只是到这里来跟你道谢……我没想到——”Jack说的话让David再次觉得口拙，和以前每一次的单独对话一样，他找不出更好的合理的官方的词藻。  
而Jack对他这句话的反应是直接将酒杯摔在了地上发出一声音量不小的脆响，然后是Jack充满怒意的嘶哑低吼：“得了吧！……我不需要你的道谢！”他从地上站起，在David发现之前，抓住了他的领带：“你这样做只会让我更加厌恶这么做的自己！”  
Jack的愤怒来得那么突然，扑面而来的酒气和咄咄逼人恨意让David后退了一小步，可脖子上的束缚阻止了他继续往后退的脚步，让他不得不直面：“Jack……你醉了。”  
然而Jack猛地将他推开，双眼盯着他看的同时摇着头向墙角退去：“不用你提醒！”  
“我，居然、居然会被你感动……上帝”  
Jack的这句话说得如此破碎和不堪，让David听得不知所措和迷茫：“Jack，你并不需要……”  
“不！”  
可他再次被Jack强硬得打断。  
“别开口，我不想听你见鬼的解释和sorries”  
Jack重重靠在墙上，用后脑抵着墙壁背着灯光，失魂落魄的样子像是被付了身，直愣愣地盯着他看。David没再开口，他无法抵抗Jack的命令，就算是强制没有理智的命令都无法拒绝。这或许是Jack之于人的另类的charm。于是，他们就这么在昏暗中注视着彼此，任凭akwuard在四周的空气中酝酿，直到Jack毫无预兆地再次开口，并且语气里都是挫败和迷失。

“你还记不记得，我曾经跟你说过：对于你，我都不知道你对我来说意味着什么”  
David点了点头，他并没有注意到自己这么做Jack是否会看到，而他的直觉告诉他应该保持静默。可Jack并不在乎他的反应，他就像是自言自语，甚至如同不在意是否有听众。  
“我曾经嫉妒、怨恨你，因为是你让我变成了一个皇室小丑……在众人前跳着想要别人的注意。”  
“Silas，我的父亲，你的国王……他曾经在法院门口跟我说。你要是想要权势，想要王位，那么你就必须放弃自己想要的东西，放弃原本的自己。”  
“呵呵，我真么做了，是的。我做了……我甚至为自己能够狠下心而感到无比自豪。”  
“但是你！……一定要是你？”  
“为什么你一定要无处不在，为什么一定要是你抢走那些原本应该属于我的荣耀？！”  
“……为什么一定要是你，引走我所有的注意力？……”  
David瞬间绷紧了背脊，Jack的这几句话如同砸入平静水面的一颗石子，激起的水花却是一如反常的多。David的理智想要解释，想要深入求证，想要说上些安慰的话，可事实上，他半个字都说不出——Jack脸上的怨恨和纠结让他哑口无言。  
“Silas在直播里说我是faggot，是，我就是，这才是真正的我。”  
“所有报纸都会登出，他们的王子是个基佬……useless、powerless、gross and funny”  
“不、不是——”David反驳，可Jack眼睛里突然冒出的眼泪制止了他继续开口的举动，他被Jack眼睛里示弱的眼泪夺走了舌头。  
“我告诉你，这并不能把我击倒。”  
然而Jack这么说，语气低沉缓慢，就像是从地底深处传上来一样。David突地生出发凉的预感，预感Jack之后传递给他的消息会让他一直信念的东西破碎，会让他再次面对自己早就否决掉的念想。这太多了，David开始真的想要制止Jack继续说下去，他大跨几步上前，在Jack的面前蹲下，他有些急切地抓住Jack的双肩，寻着他发直的眼神，混乱地选择自己心里的抵触但算是平淡的言辞：“Jack，stop，don’t say that，please”  
可Jack愣怔得透过他看向不知名的别处，迷失在自己的思绪里。  
“你这个傻子”  
“你有什么资格得到所有人的尊重？”  
“可是就是你这个正直、善良、忠诚的傻子，让我想忘都忘不了”  
“我是gay”  
“你指望我还能再坦白到什么程度？”  
“得意了吗，Captain David Shepherd”  
“王子，公主，都被你牵了鼻子走，你开心吗？”  
最后一句话。最后一句话Jack说得好像是讨论今天的天气一样平淡和随和，可这份平淡和随和David感觉不到，他没有办法——Jack这么说的同时对上了他注视他的视线。这个一直不可一世玩世不恭的、会对他恶语相加甚至痛下毒手的Jack，盯着他看的视线就像是寻找能让他信任和依靠的救赎对象。那些被他深埋在心底的可怕念想就这么赤裸裸暴露在了面前，David都没注意到自己的呼吸声越来越大，他抓着Jack的肩头的双手越来越用力，如同不知谁是谁的拯救者。  
“我有机会杀了你”  
Jack被酒水浸湿的嘴唇红润地不可思议，而它吐出的言语更如同毒品一样使David上瘾，迷失此行的目的，和他的良知。  
“但是我下不了手……我该拿你怎么办？”  
这一句话里的每一个词语都在颤抖，抖得David心肺都被撕扯得叫嚣着疼痛——这是与他和Michelle的感觉截然不同的感情，这是他一开始就无视、抵触和不敢正视的，复杂、浓烈又刺激，但是可以让人沉迷如坠地狱。  
Jack垂在身侧的手慢慢抬起搂住了他的脖子，他凑到了David的耳边，刺鼻的酒气和属于Jack的气息将他包围殆尽，David闭上了眼睛，听着Jack在他的耳边吐息。  
“果然是个傻子，Silas不会因为我的证词放过你的，他要你死”  
“我想保住你，就算只是为了Michelle”  
“我也是个傻子，不是吗？”  
“呵呵……”  
David呼吸一窒，再也忍不住，他听不下去了。Jack充满自嘲和颓丧的话让他心痛。不应该是这样，这是怎么样的一团糟糕？David不清楚，但现在的他唯一想做的，脑子里唯一想的，只有拥抱Jack，死命甚至是窒息的拥抱。  
“别说了，Jack”  
“凭什么不说？这都是事实。我的姐姐爱惨了你，你也爱她，多么明显。”  
“我保住你，因为你对Michelle很重要——”  
“你对我也很重要，Jack”David打断了他，也许他的举动出格，但他还是这么做了。David双手捧住了Jack的脸，在微弱的灯光里看着他，“很重要，我不能失去你——这和Michelle无关。”  
Jack似乎被他的这句话带来的信息量阻塞了思路，他之前流下的眼泪依旧挂在眼睫毛上，让他看不清David此刻表情有多少的郑重。酒精上头作用了他的理智，让感性、情感和懦弱占据了上风，Jack缓缓摇着头，迟疑和确认得开口：“你。你是认真的吗？”  
David点了点头，但不够，这需要口头的表态：“我是认真的，Jack。”  
“我肯定是疯了……但是，如果只是一晚，”Jack咬紧了牙根，脸上偏执的疯狂和放纵，“just one night，let us fall in。”话音一落，他狠狠得将嘴唇撞上了David的嘴巴，拼命地撕咬和冲撞，就像这是世界末日的最后一吻。  
David没有退缩，胸口爆烈出的不顾一切已经让他摒弃了所谓的“常识”和“真理”——GOD，他爱着Jack……！

【于是接下来是生炖牛肉……好久没炖了貌似，各种生硬】

懦弱并不是Jack的风格，可此时此刻和David唇齿交战间他选择了不顾一切地放纵，也许是压抑太久的困惑、劳累和再无所谓，他张开了嘴巴，让对方在自己的嘴里肆无忌惮地探索、进出和纠缠。这感觉是如此鲜明和陌生，和Joseph之间的亲吻完全不同。可是Jack该是的那么欣慰和享受。他紧闭着双眼，在脑中描绘着David的脸，叹息着任由对方吮吸自己的舌头，重重舔过牙齿和上颚，留下酥麻的感官。他的双手牢牢抓着David的前襟，用力，再用力，把人拉扯到不能再靠近可仍觉得不满足，不够——还太远，这不是他一直幻想着的想要和David靠近的距离。他想要的是更近，近到余生回忆都不会留下遗憾。

David没有闭上双眼，与此相反，他睁大着眼睛，在Jack张开嘴巴放弃夺取主动权让他深入这个吻的同时，贪婪而激动得看着他——他都激动得冒出了生理泪水，死死盯着看就像这是他最后一次能详尽观摩Jack的脸一样，用发热发痛的视线扫过这张年轻的脸上没有掩饰和保留的脆弱和直白到清晰异常的欲望——David感受到了全身的叫嚣，他的身体如同置身火海，燥热到令人难以忍受。Jack抓住了他的衣襟，劲道大得手指关节都开始泛青——Jack需要——他也需要——需要这么做，需要这么做来表示他们之间的chemistry不是虚幻的，它们存在，而且真实。所以David要占领、要claim，这些念头一跳出心底，他就再不可能忽略。它们推搡着他手上颤抖的拉扯动作，促使他啃咬着嘴里柔软的唇瓣的同时将Jack的身体搂进自己的怀中。一面重重揉搓着Jack背部的肌肉、腰间的线条，一面分开Jack的双腿，让他整个人都坐在了自己的大腿上。  
这个改变的姿势混乱，却意外得契合。虽然底下是冷硬的地板，可这一点的不舒服David根本感觉不到——这算什么？他怀里的是Jack，他敬畏的王子，他要去效忠的储王，他潜意识中早就迷上的Jack——而他，亲手抱着这具温热的身体，就好像终于抱住了他在意重视不能丢弃的所有——这美妙的feeling触动他内心直到想要哭泣。  
而亲吻的动作也没有停止，两人在唇齿磨合的间隙里偷取片刻时间交换生理需求的空气，因为谁都不想做那个第一个推开的人，吞进对方所有的气息才可以获得些许的心安似的亲吻着对方——吻得绝望又浓烈。  
“Jack”  
终于，David在含着Jack肿胀的下唇时含糊叹息出Jack的名字，他将双手探进了Jack的下衣摆，摸上罩在衣服下面的腰身，感叹着触感如此细腻美好的同时强忍住自己想要完全撕掉布料的冲动。然而Jack对此的反应更加的直接，他抓着他衣襟的双手在下一刻就朝两边用力，连解扣子的时间都不想浪费，直接将David的衬衫扯破，嘴唇下滑贴上露出的锁骨处，在那里诱惑地舔吻轻咬。  
David倒吸一口气，Jack的举动在一开始给他的震惊过后便是一剂猛药——他摸在Jack腰身处的手开始激动得颤抖，胡乱抓住衣摆后就猛往上掀，掀过Jack的头顶随意朝一边一丢后开始在Jack裸露的上身处肆意抚摸。Jack喉咙深处吞咽着磕磕碰碰的喘息，这让David听得心血乱窜。更让他贪婪地肆意搓揉手掌下这幅筋肉结实的属于成年男子的肉体，却认为比娇柔的女体更加让他情动。而Jack升起的欲望那么明显，它们就紧贴在他同样高升的私处。虽然此刻两人的裤子都还完整地套在那里，可Jack着了魔一样的挺动摩擦带来的快感已然超过了他忍耐的极限。David开始憋不住了，他开始深呼吸来放松喉咙的紧张感，可这有什么用？Jack坐在他大腿上不断扭动，考验他的神智和自制力一样一遍遍摆动着腰肢，将自己肿胀起来的阴茎隔着裤子的布料摩擦他的——这太过刺激和诱惑，David放弃了那些所谓的床上礼节了，他都没有察觉到自己低吼了一声，低下头眼睛发直地看着Jack的牛仔裤，用手急躁地拧开裤扣拉下拉链，窜到了里面。  
Jack被底裤包裹住的欲望形状美好到让David傻傻得勾起了唇角——这太不正常了不是吗？过去的二十多年里他一直认为自己喜欢的是女人，可现在，他竟然觉得一个属于男人的器官情动的形状美好到让他欣喜……完全就像一个基佬，膜拜男性器官而不知廉耻——David想要再说几句贬低自己的话语，可他停止了，因为他突然意识到，这么想着的自己只是因为让他变成这样的对方是Jack。他或许是正常的异性恋，可他爱上了Jack。就因为此，他才能心安理得地认为Jack勃起的阴茎美好——他的所有都是美好的代名词。  
于是David不再犹豫，Jack双手揽着他的脖子饥渴地捕捉他所有能吻上的部位，嘴里还不是发出意义不明的单词，动作着急迫切得到让他觉得怜惜。可这并没有将David成形在脑中的举动推翻，他由着Jack索吻，却将自己的注意力集中在Jack裹在底裤里的部位。他舔了舔开始干燥的嘴巴，将手掌探了上去摸住轻捏。

“嘶——ha~David！”

Jack猛地挣跳了一下，嘴里叫出的句子婉转的语调刺激着David的神经，他没有停顿下手里揉捏的动作，与此同时另一只手抬起抓握住Jack半仰起的头，凑上前去大力吸吮吞含早就被他吻肿到可怜的嘴巴，吃掉了Jack之后所有的声音，并且感到心满意足——他握在手里的是Jack最真实的部分，他激发出的是Jack最真实的声音——这想法让David蠢动到停不下来。所以他下一秒的探索开始扩大，他将Jack的底裤往下拉扯，手钻进里面握住半硬的器官，上下撸动的动作自然得就好像本该如此一样，逼着Jack混身发抖，抓着他的肩膀半靠在他身上寻找支持点，闷在胸间的哼声和喘声更是四处乱丢，充满整个房间。清晰、令人脸色发烫到没有下限。  
但这只是David急切念想的一部分而已，不够，完全不够——他想要看到Jack更加放纵的一面：他想要看到Jack在他身下放下自尊恳求他的触碰和占据；他想要听到Jack毫无羞耻赤裸大胆的叫声和呻吟。  
为此，David放开了Jack的嘴唇再次深呼吸，平复了点内心过于急进的冲动后，在Jack渗出汗迹的额头印下一个轻吻。Jack已然是一团糟——之前的酒精加上方才的挑逗已经将他彻底击倒，此刻的Jack就是一个完全被欲望占领了灵魂的可怜人，看着他的双眼蒙着泪雾而且带着乞求，他开口说的话支离破碎：“别、别停止……”  
David给了Jack一个安抚的浅笑，低声在将他的面前说：“不，我已经没法停止了。”说着将人推到平躺在地面上，自己则手掌一撑从坐姿换成了附身在Jack上面的姿势，顺势将Jack已经被拉扯下一半的底裤扯到了脚裸处，将Jack整个人都光裸在面前，用饥渴的目光一寸寸抚过直到停驻在Jack挺立在空气中的勃起处。  
就算是在看不清周围物体的黑暗下，David还是能清楚得看清视线里这性器暗红的色调和前端的湿腻。他感叹地咽了一口口水，用手指描绘着它的形状和线条，感觉着从中传来的轻颤和脉动，小腹的欲望更加开始扩散到不知所措。David从不认为自己会和Jack有如此的相处和进展，可这相处和进展并没有让他惊诧到躲避——他在心中感叹自己会有着拥抱占有Jack的欲望，还认定这绝非众叛亲离，甚至此时此刻的他，脑中连一点记起Michelle的念头都无——全部都是Jack，全部都是此刻在他面前敞开心身的Jack，任他为所欲为的Jack。  
David的嘴巴开始分泌出唾液，手上描绘的动作更是紧张到乱抖，他想要品尝Jack欲望的念头强烈到可怕，但他并没有向着这可怕低头。在给了Jack又一个安慰的轻吻后，David弯腰俯下了上半身，张开嘴巴将Jack肿立的前端吞进了口中。

这是David第一次做BJ——见鬼，他性向正常得活到现在，怎么可能会去给男人做口交？所以他举动生涩杂乱。舔和吸这两种动作虽说简单，可嘴里的一旦换成了别样物体，比如男性器官，他就完全没有了章法。心脏猛跳快要蹦出胸膛，David胡乱地吸着，自认聪明用上脸颊肉的力道去压迫嘴里散发咸腥味道的柱状体——他想给Jack更多的快感，想听到Jack更加失控的喘息和呻吟。可他毕竟没有经验，所以才没几下齿峰就撞上了柔嫩的顶端。Jack短促得痛叫了一声，本还侧放在身边抓着衣服布料的手一下子窜到David的头上，拉扯住他的头发。  
“该死的！”  
David吓得一下子就松了口，慌张地抬起头开始道歉：“sorry，Jack，我不是……我不知道——”  
“你这个笨蛋！”Jack扯住他头发的手没有松开，反而使力向下按去，“别停——记得小心你的牙齿！”  
David愣愣得看着Jack皱眉，额头上还挂满汗水却瘪嘴吧让他继续心中就这么淌满了暖流，他又露出自己时常会露出的浅笑，猛上前在Jack的眼皮上亲了一下后就回到了原处。David再次吞下Jack瑟瑟发抖还沾着他唾液的器官，这次他非常小心地用力吸吮，吞进吐出的同时用上舌尖在Jack开始溢出pre-cum的马眼处转圈——他自己都没意识到他这是做了算得上专业的技巧。  
Jack在David开始吞吐时就已经快要忍不住，私处和小腹里攀上到他脑神经的快感让他激动得在地板上姿态难堪地扭动和挣扎。他抓着David头发的手早就落到了自己的胸口处，随着David嘴上玩弄他性器的动作越来越快间，情难自禁地摸上了自己发硬的乳尖。Jack满足得叹息，一边拉扯那两小颗肉丁，任凭双重的快感将他朝着最高处越拉越近，直到临界点。  
“David，你，快放开，我——”  
Jack叫喊的声线拔高了不少，它们划进了David的耳膜里让他明白这意味着什么——他就快要到了。可David并有没听话的放开嘴，他更加加快加重了嘴部的动作，硬是逼着Jack嘶声哑叫、蜷起双脚以及脚趾，爆发在了他的嘴里。  
David差点被呛到，嘴巴里突然多出来的滑腻液体感觉如此陌生，他眨了眨流进了汗水的眼睛，松开嘴吧不知所措地将嘴里的东西吐到手心上后，开始动作迟疑又不知接下来该怎样地双膝跪地向后挪了几步。可Jack高潮后脸上完全放松的表情即使看不太清楚也美好得让他心软到无可附加，他蠢笨地喊他的名字，语气里都是膜拜和爱意：“Jack，Jack……”  
Jack闻声朝他看来，两人默默对视了一会儿后，Jack脸上露出个无可奈何的笑来：“傻瓜，以为这样就完了吗？”  
David脑子空白了一下，难道不是？他耷拉下了眉毛，手掌上属于Jack的液体慢慢变凉。“我……Jack，你……”  
“没有。”Jack用手撑起了上半身，他挪了过来，挪到David的跟前，“只有今晚而已……我不会就这样让你离开。”Jack语气突然变得悲哀起来，连带着眼里的放松都被伤感取代。David看得心直接就纠结到了一处，又想开口喊他却被Jack摇头制止。Jack伸手抚上他的脸，似乎很努力地感受着从手掌中传递过来的温度。时间如同停滞在了这点，两人面对面坐在地上，交换着彼此的呼吸，直到Jack’闭上双眼，对他轻声说：“I want you”

“可是Jack……我、我并不——”David疙疙瘩瘩不知道该怎么回答。哦，上帝，他发誓，他想要——他的那里硬得要撑爆他的裤子，他想要Jack的所有的念头更是要撑爆他的脑袋——可是，他！并！不！会！谁能想到有那么一天，他会和一个男人making love？他是有那么一点常识，可是让他实践？……见鬼，crap！他想他会freaking out。  
Jack被他的反应给逗笑了，这些笑声将之前的伤感给淡化了去的同时，听在他耳边乱窜着就像是隔靴搔痒。David听得心痒，“Jack……别”可接下来的话完全被Jack之后的举动给堵得彻底。  
Jack的左手溜进了他的裤子里——见鬼，这手简直有魔力！哦，COD——但这并不是最让他吃惊的，只见Jack又爬上了他的大腿，双脚叉开，姿势浪荡诱惑得让他脸红。David以为这应该是他见过最hot的画面了，但下一秒，Jack又刷新了这点。Jack将自己的右手中指和食指含进了自己的嘴巴，眼角余光睇着他一边舔含自己手指的动作性感得让David两眼充血呼吸急促。  
然后Jack用被含湿了的手指伸到了自己的后面。  
David急促的呼吸开始变成剧烈的喘息——Jack在他面前，准备着自己——还有什么能比这画面更加火热和性感的？没有了！此时此刻，David眼里、心里除了眼前的Jack再无其他，他贪婪得看着Jack在他眼前眉眼纠结地开拓自己的后面，半开合的嘴唇吐出的细小呻吟和喘息让他额头血脉膨胀到疼痛。  
“Jack、Jack、Jack”David就跟中了邪一样低喃Jack的名字，Jack原本还撸着他的左手早就撤回改成了支持的姿势，但这完全没有减轻一点David越加忍受不了的欲望。因为Jack自亵的动作太过太过，他的表情、动作、神态，每一样对David来说都是兴奋剂。  
最终，Jack将自己的手指抽了出来，他双手环上了David的脖子，正对他的眼睛说：“take me，now”

这就像是一个军令，让David无法拒绝。他一把抱住坐在他腿上的Jack的下腰处，一用力将人托起了一点，而Jack也开始动作，他缩了一点叉开双脚的姿势，支撑住一点自己的重量。David没有经验，但和Jack配合默契到如同一对相恋多年的情侣。Jack垂下环着David的右手，往下摸索着扶住David硬得发烫的器官往自己那里塞。  
进入的动作缓慢又痛苦。David咬牙闭眼将自己的脸埋进Jack汗湿的脖颈弯处，感受着自己的前端一点点进入Jack狭窄的洞口——虽然有开拓过，可毕竟两根手指的粗度和男性生殖器官勃起的粗度无法比较，David挺动腰肢的力道放到最缓最小，可Jack还是疼得在他耳边压抑声音。  
这让David听得不忍，他小心得开口：“Jack……还是，算了？”  
“NO！继续！”  
Jack低吼，声音里都是怒意和歇斯底里，他甚至用最激进的方式做了表态——他用力往下一坐，用重力的作用将David完全埋进了自己体内，也不管之后传上来的撕裂般的扯痛让他又低喊了几声。  
“JEZZ，Jack！”David惊得说不出话，心痛的同时不能否认他被下处的热度和紧致感刺激得倒吸一口气。Jack伏在他的肩头慢慢调整回自己的呼吸，接着再次环住了他的脖子。他在他的侧脸印下一个吻，低喃：“动。”  
David脑中开始空白以及空白处偶尔闪现几点红光——甚至连眼中的视线也开始冒出白点。Jack说完那句话后就开始不管不顾地挪摇腰肢，在David手下皮肤光滑紧致的腰杆力度和张度都美好到说不出称赞的词藻。David原本还有所保留的欲望终于被Jack毫无廉耻和保留的动作完全激发，他丢开了理智，完全让本能掌控了全部，抱着Jack的腰将人放到在地板上，用最原始和常见的姿势，开始在Jack的内部横冲直撞。  
“ha……a……”  
Jack的叹息声慵懒、性感又妖娆，随着David闷哼着挺动的同时，一声一声从嘴唇间泄露出，丢得到处都是，占满了David的听觉和思维。他激动得像是全身都随着心跳和脉搏抖动，下身的动作根本就没法找到该死的所谓的节凑，只知道一味得占有、占有、再占有，直到Jack爆发，直到Jack除了喊他的名字外什么都想不起来。  
这么想着，David又急切地寻到Jack的嘴唇，冲动地在Jack那肿翘的嘴角上轻啜，接着转移到Jack的胸口，亲吻起裸露在空气里小巧精致的乳尖。而David这才开始发现，这些亲吻根本就不够，他想要吻遍Jack全身，膜拜全Jack的全部，但是他们此时的姿势无法让他完成自己的目标。David开始有些挫败，这些挫败让他的动作更加没有章法起来。可这没有章法却让他顶在了Jack体内的某一处，让Jack高声尖叫了起来。  
“啊——对，就是那里！继续——该死的！”  
David没有听说过男人体内的G点之说，对他而言只要是Jack的要求他都会满足。于是David调整了下自己混乱的呼吸，移动了下两人结合在一起的姿势后，凭着记忆和感觉再次往方才的那个方向撞去。Jack高声喊叫的声音因为他连续不断的撞击而变调，他开始胡乱喘叫，甚至都没发觉自己的喘叫声中夹杂了不少啜泣的声音。听上去如此无助和令人心软。  
David听到诧异又头皮发麻，他再忍不住得压了上去，整个人都罩在Jack上面，看着Jack线条明朗的脸布满汗水和泪迹，看着他混乱地摇头喘息，还用情欲慢慢的泪眼盯着自己看。一时间，David心口充满了浓烈和滚烫的感情，他凑上前去在Jack的额头、脸颊、眼睑上印下无数的吻，最后停滞在Jack的嘴唇上，将Jack带到了今晚第二个高潮。  
Jack高潮时带动了全身的肌肉，它们都揪紧到一定的程度，而这无疑是David最后的忍耐极限，他低吼了一声，来不及撤离在Jack的内部爆发了自己。这可糟糕！David瞬间恢复一点神智，他立马从Jack身上撑起自己，紧张地开始道歉：“对不起……Jack，我——”  
不过他的道歉没有完整的说出口，Jack的手掌捂住了他的嘴巴。在David还懵懂不知该如何反应的时候，Jack死死看着他缓缓说了一句话。  
而就是这句话，听得David苦笑，苦笑到流出了眼泪，它们滑过他的下巴滴在了Jack的脸上，和Jack的混在了一处。

“the night is over，back to our normal lives again.”

【貌似有点烂尾，就这样吧= =】


End file.
